What the hell just happened?
by Eclipse Blade
Summary: So, to describe the situation I just got myself in. I somehow got myself teleported to the land of Equestria from the TV show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Who am I? You might ask. Well to start my name's Owen Matzke and how I got into my situation is not that complicated... well kinda. (HiE Fic.)
1. Curiosity teleported the cat

So, to describe the situation I just got myself in. I somehow got myself teleported to the land of Equestria from the TV show that I like to watch _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._ Who am I? You might ask. Well to start my name's Owen Matzke and how I got into my situation is not that complicated... well kinda. You see I had just gotten my Samurai armor that I had ordered. and I was very excited so I went and got dressed in it right away and took my katana that I named Kage and practiced basic katas in my backyard, but then I noticed a glow of some sort in the alley between the fence and the garage that was maybe 4 feet across. So being the curious person I was.

I investigated. And you know the saying that curiosity killed the cat? Well, it didn't kill me but it damn sure teleported me. Let me explain I saw the glow but with all of the underbrush in the alley I couldn't see exactly where so I got closer. But being my damned accident prone self I tripped. Over what? A rock? A stick? No, I tripped over my own! Damn! FEET! And fell face first into a portal or thing I know I'm on the ground in the throne room. that's right. I was teleported right into the throne room. That's not all. I fell right at Celestia's feet. With a large *CLANK* I fell face first right in front of the princess of the sun. And it HURT. I know what you're thinking "but you're wearing armor why would that hurt." well the helmet and face protector where strapped to my right thigh with my katana sheathed on my left thigh. So when I fell, my head went right into the marble to say, that hurts to hit your head on. After a little internal anguish and a pick of whispered curse words I rolled over and looked up.

Right into the face of a rather startled Princess. A few things went through my mind when I saw Celestia. One, I might be dreaming I could cross that off right away as my forehead still hurt and was probably bleeding. Two, I accidentally smoked LSD heavy weed, I could cross that off as well because I don't even own a lighter. And option three I was somehow teleported into Equestria. That was the most likely. If you're wondering why I'm not freaking out. It's because I'm a person that just kinda believes anything I'm seeing unless I'm proven wrong or my gut tells me otherwise. So as I stare at the sun princesses shocked face mirrored by my own surprised look. I say the first thing that comes to mind

"Umm Hi" I drawl out having cast aside my surprise somewhat. Celestia stared back for a moment then seemingly composed herself

"Who are you and where did you come from?" she spoke with a voice that said 'explain yourself or else' so I did.

"Well, my name is Owen Matzke." I sit up and I look around and notice the guards staring at me. "and I was just training in my grandparent's backyard then all of a sudden I'm teleported into another dimension"

"Another dimension?" She said as she looked at me confused.

"I would guess so." I started then an Idea hit me "Did you detect any magic being used when I dropped in" I ask Celestia. She seems to focus on something.I feel a small twinge of pain in my head but I ignore it. She then looks back to me.

"No I did not." she answers "but what manner of creature are you?"

"Human" is my simple answer she motioned for me to stand so I did. At my full height of 5' 8" I was almost eye level with her. Now I was wondering if I should reveal that I know her name and title as I don't know where I am in the timeline so I just went with my gut and I bowed at the hips "It an honor to meet you Princess Celestia" I greet. she looks surprised at my knowledge of her name.

"How is it that you know my name?" she asks surprised that a creature from another dimension knows her name.

"It would probably be better to speak of this in private and preferably over some tea." Is my response. She seems to think on it then nods. She turns to a guard on her left

"Cancel my court for the evening if they ask why tell them I had urgent business to attend to." the guard nods and leaves out a door. She turns to me "Follow me please" she says I nod. We walk for a little while and we reach a room and she turns to me "this is my study I've had tea brought up for us" she opens the door, goes to a pillow by a fireplace and sits on it. she motions for me to sit on the opposite pillow. I sit down and she takes a cup of tea from the platter resting between the two pillows. I take one as well. She takes a sip of tea " would you kindly explain how you seemingly appeared out of mid-air in the throne room, have knowledge of my name and of magic, and are completely calm about being ripped from your dimension." she calmly asks. So I answer to the best of my ability

"Well in order. I fell into a portal of some sort, your entire kingdom is in a fictional reality in my world, and three I just don't get that surprised about things." I answered as I took a sip of the tea which was rather sweet. She took on a contemplative look

"Could you tell me exactly what is a human," she asks me. I had a feeling this question would come up. So I give her my honest belief

"Humans are complicated. We are capable of both great good and horrible evil. Our entire society is shades of grey. Some just want to see the world burn. others want to help everyone they see. It's hard to give you a definitive answer. But I want you to know that my beliefs are based on a code of eight simple rules. Justice, Courage, Mercy, Politeness, Honesty, Honor, Loyalty, and Character. They are rather simple to put into practice but some find even following one of those difficult. But if I were to give you advice should they ever come here. Don't let them. The corporations will do anything to gain even the smallest foothold in a new land. They won't care about your ponies they will just consider them below humans. Which the reason for that is because humans are the only fully sentient animal on our world. Thus we consider ourselves to be dominant to any other species. If they were to find this place it would most likely become a hostile takeover. And if you fight back the government will use that in their propaganda by saying the natives are savages attacking innocent settlers or something of that sort I've learned not to trust the government too much because of the amount of crap my country has done in the name of peace. When really it's usually the corporations that cause the government to do something. Oh, I'm sorry I was ranting without really answering your question." I grin sheepishly rubbing the back of my head "sorry about that" she laughs

"That's no problem. sometimes it's better to say what's on our minds" Celestia smiles as she tells me. " whether you know it or not you told me quite a bit. But I still have one more question"

"Sure" I shrug

"Are you a warrior of some sort" she gestures to my armor and weapon

"Yes and no. I consider myself one but officially I am not. You see the warrior I am dressed as is known as a Samurai which means 'to serve' and they follow the code that I had cited to you early in my rant. it's known as the bushido code or 'way of the warrior'. I follow that code because I find it to be alongside my own morals." I tell her taking another sip of tea. I was planning on joining the military but that plans on hold now. obviously not in my samurai armor that would just be absolutely ridiculous

"I see what do you mean by not officially a warrior?" she asks.

"I thought you only had one more question" I grinned like a smartass. She gives me a look that says 'really'. "But to answer your question it's in the meaning of the name." she takes on a contemplating look.

"To serve? Oh you don't have anyone to serve as a warrior?" she realizes

"Kind of. There was no one I thought I could serve with my life in my world, but I think I found that somepony" I said as I look at her and see if she can put two and two together. She seems to think for a moment then looks at me wide-eyed.

"Surely you can't mean me. You've barely gotten to know me," she says surprised

"I know more than you think princess. But I have two questions of my own if you would answer them." I ask hoping I would be able to figure out where I am in the timeline. She smiles

"Of course it only fair what do you want to know?" she agrees.

"What was the last major event to happen to Equestria?" I ask my first question she seems to brighten at my question.

"The return of my sister Luna" She replies happily. I nod can't help but frown as I had left behind my own siblings which will now grow up without their older brother if I can't get back. She seems to notice my saddened posture "what's wrong?" so I tell her

"When I was pulled from my world. I left behind my entire family including a sister of my own and two brothers." I sadly replied. She seems to grow saddened as well when I tell her this. What happened next I didn't expect. She suddenly wrapped me up in her wings and hugged me

"How horrible that must be. I know what it is like to lose a sister," she whispers sadly

"It's alright I know they are taken care of and that is enough for me. But it won't stop me from missing them." I reply patting her on the back. We both pull back from the hug I look her in the eye "really I'll be fine" I reassured her she seems to concede as she returns to her pillow. "It's nice to know someone cares though." I smile. she smiles back "now my second question." I stand up and move right in front of her. She looks surprised at my action "no matter what I do next can you promise me you won't freak out" I ask. She nods. I then take off my left glove and unsheath my katana and hold it parallel to my chest. I proceed to slide my hand down the blade edge creating a shallow cut in my palm that begins to bleed. I make a fist and hold my hand in front of me "with my blood I vow that your enemies are my enemies, your friends are my friends, your family is my family, and to me, your word is equal to that of a god's. Should I ever dishonor you or myself, should you order it, or should you lose your life before mine I will take my own. This is the vow I offer. should you accept I will await my duty as your protector and adviser." I vowed with my bleeding hand. She looks startled. at my sudden vow or my hand, I don't know. But then composes herself and stands as well

"I accept" she simply says. She heals my hand and looks at me. "You're putting a lot of faith in me when you make that vow," she says seriously. I nod

"I know, but like I said Princess I know more than you think," I respond we both sit back down.

"Then do tell me what is it you know." She asks

"This country's past, present, and future," I respond.

"Explain." She tells me with a raised brow.

"What do you want to know exactly?" I ask. She thinks for a moment.

"I would like to know about any major conflicts in the future" She requests, I nod.

"I'm going to say four names tell me which one you would like to know about the most," I tell her. She nods. "Chrysalis, Discord, Sombra, and Tirek" at the last name she gasps

"What do you know of Tirek" Celestia all but demands

"He somehow escapes Tartarus and begins to suck the magic out of the ponies. You send Discord after him but he tricks Discord into thinking that they are partners but he is just using Discord. After that fails you call together Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and Princess Twilight. To give all the alicorn magic to Princess Twilight after which her friends are threatened if she does not give up the alicorn magic. So she gives up the magic after which she and her friends somehow use some various item to make keys for a box that was presented after the tree of harmony returned. When the box is unlocked and power flows into twilight and her friends. They then use that power to defeat Tirek. Re chaining him in Tartarus." I tell her. she thinks for a moment.

"When this happens my student is a princess, Discord is free, and the tree of harmony has returned?" she asks. I nod. She smiles "it's good to know that my student passes her final test."

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" I ask, she shakes her head

"No, I think we can just have some idle chat the rest can wait until tomorrow" she responds

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?" I asked. I was already thinking of some topics to talk about.

"How about your favorite book?" she asks. I think for a moment

"I don't really have a favorite but my preferred books are ones on astronomy or just stuff about science in general. However, considering where I am I think I'll be taking to books about magic." I smile

"For magic, I know of some beginner books that I could suggest to you. As for astrology, you could talk about that with my sister Luna," she suggested.

"Thank you, but what's your favorite book?" I ask. Celestia put a hoof to her chin in thought.

"I also don't think I could pick a favorite book, but I would have to agree on science being my favorite to read about due to there being always something different or something new to learn about," Celestia says.I nod

"Let's see," I ponder for another subject "I got it. What's your favorite type of cake?" I ask.

"I would have to say regular vanilla cake. But any kind of cake is equally as good. What's your favorite?" she asks me.

"My favorite is Ice cream cake preferably without any sugar frosting. It makes me too jittery." I tell her after that we just talked about mundane and some personal subjects for a few hours eventually my stomach grumbled Celestia giggled at that. She suggested that we could take a break to get some food from the dining room considering it was getting close to dinner time anyway. I agreed. On the way to the dining hall, she said she had something to admit to me. "What is it?" I ask confused.

"I may have used a spell to try and see your memories," she admitted. I look at her surprised. So that's what the pain in my head was earlier. Wait. what did she say?

"Tried?" I ask. A being of her power should have easily been able to read my mind if she wanted.

"You're not upset?" she asked confused. I don't get why it's a perfectly reasonable thing to do when a being from another dimension suddenly drops into your throne room.

"No. why would I be? You were doing what you thought was best at the time" I tell her. it only makes sense to see if the creature that fell face first in your throne room is a threat.

"You are more forgiving then I would be in that situation." She says to me.

"You weren't trying to fry my brain or anything. You were probably trying to see if I was a threat. Also, what did you mean by that you tried?" I ask

"Either you have some of the most impressive mental barriers I've ever encountered, or magic just doesn't work on you," she said perplexed. I shrug.

"Doesn't matter to me, either way, did you manage to see anything?" I asked, curious if she did find anything.

"The only thing I managed to see was what you said had happened for you to get here," she revealed. I nod. We reached a door. I asked if this was the door for the dining room. Celestia nodded so I opened the door for her and waved her through. She thanked me. When we went to sit at the table a door on the other side of the dining room opened and Princess Luna walked in she smiled at her sister but when she looked at me she looked very confused. Celestia's horn lit up. A look of realization passed through Luna's eyes I turn to Celestia

"Memory transfer spell of some sort?" I ask her she nods Luna walks over to the two of us. She looks at me with something akin to pity. And for the second time that day I was given a winged hug. I was still as surprised as when it happened the first time.

"How horrible it must be being sent to a world not of your own," Luna said

"As I said to Celestia" I turn to Celestia "you don't mind if I call you that do you?".wanting to make sure I don't disrespect her. She shakes her head

"So long as it's not in public." is her response. I nod and turn my attention back to the princess who is currently still attached to me.

"As I said to Celestia earlier I'll miss it but. It's nice that someone cares" I smile. We release from the says that she doesn't mind being called Luna with the same stipulation that I call her princess in public or formal events We get situated at the table. And the door opens... again. And in walks the third and last princess. Princess Cadence. Who then takes the same steps Luna did. Somewhat. Smile at Celestia and Luna. then upon noticing me. Look at me very confused. Celestia did the memory transfer again. Que hug. Annnnnd it feels like she's trying to crush me. I get her to stop hugging me with the same words. and wait...

"What!? Could you repeat that again!?" I exclaimed. Very confused on what she wanted me to call her and her me.

"I said I wanted you to call me sister and you're going to be my little brother." she giggled at my astonished face.

"But why?" I asked still very confused

"Well from the memory I got from auntie you said in your vow that her family is your family, therefore, I am family." She explained. Trying not to laugh at my impersonation of a fish. The other two doing the same.

"Even then, she is your aunt you would be a cousin," I say trying to wrap my head around this. But unfortunately, Luna decides to join in on the fun in her way.

"So you're saying you want my sister as your mother," she says trying not to laugh at my panicking face

"That's not what I meant." I say but then correct it with "not that I wouldn't want Celestia as a mom." Unfortunately, Celestia joins in making a mock sad face

"So you're saying I would be a horrible mother," Celestia says in a saddened tone.

"No! That not what I meant either!" I exclaimed messing with my hair. At that, they all started laughing. I sighed and joined in with a chuckle. after we stopped laughing. Cadence looked at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes. And unfortunately, I found I was rather weak to said eyes. And I agreed to which Cadence nearly crushed me in a hug again and proclaimed she was going to be the best big sister ever. After getting resituated my now old eating habits came up in a rather roundabout way.

"Owen," Celestia calls to get my attention. I look at her

"Yes?" I ask

"You never did finishing answering my question on what a human is." She reminded

"Right I already told you the philosophical part. As for the scientific part, humans are basically just bipedal omnivores." I say flippantly.

"Omnivores. so you eat meat." Celestia says looking a bit disgusted at the idea.

"I _can_ eat meat. I don't have to as it's not necessary for a human diet." I said. all three looked relieved. After dinner and saying goodnight to Luna and Celestia. I was on the way to my new room guided by my newly appointed big sister when a rather embarrassing, For me anyway, Conversation came up.

"So I got the memory but how exactly did you fall into the portal. As I think you didn't just jump in," she asked. I started flushing at that as I didn't want to tell her that I tripped over my own two feet. But I did anyway

"Well," I started. Rubbing the back of my neck nervously "I kinda tripped over my own two feet" I the end. Cadence started laughing at that. And I don't blame her it's rather funny... until you remember that it had caused me to get separated from my entire life on Earth… annnnd I'm sad again. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it. Cadence noticed how I had stopped laughing and had sagged my posture a little.

"What wrong?" She asked with a concerned look

"It's nothing," I say giving her a smile. She looked like she wanted to say more but she dropped it. We arrived at my new room. We walked inside. It was nothing fancy. For a palace anyway. But it looked comfortable. Cadence shut the door behind us and turned to me

"I'm not going to leave this room until you tell me what was bothering you earlier," Cadence said with a determined look in her eye. I sighed knowing that she would probably do exactly that.

"Alright. When I told you of how I fell into the portal I thought it was funny as well… until I remembered everything I left behind" I explained her eyes widened when I said that "No. No, it's okay. I'm okay now." I think about what happened earlier with how Celestia tried to read my memories "Hey Cadence."

"What?"

"Can you do the memory reading spell?" I ask wondering if there's a way to bypass the strange aversion the magic has on me

"Yes, I can. Why?" she asks a little confused

"See if you can read mine," I ask

"Alright." her horn lights up with the spell. I feel that twinge of pain in my head again. She stops and looks at me "I can't seem to do it all I got was vague emotions." she says.

"Here let me try and relax my mind or something and try again," I say. She nods and tries again. I try to relax when I feel that twinge again. I think it works because she gasps. And she stops "What? What did you see?" I ask

"I think I just got the most important memories from your life," she replied

"I see. Well seeing as you just saw the most important moments of my life I guess I could really consider you an older sister." When I said that she gained the biggest smiles I had seen yet and then I got another hug. After that small moment was over we said good night. As it turns out her room is right next to mine. I got out of my armor and placed it on the dresser and put the sword on the nightstand next to the bed. I looked at the desk in the room and inspect it. sure enough, there was parchment, ink, and a quill so I decided to begin to write down the most interesting day in my life. After writing it down I laid down to go to sleep in the softest bed I have ever laid in. as I fell asleep there was still one thought that went through my head _what the hell just happened_

* * *

if you liked it please follow it and give a review.

if you have a question on anything related to the story PM me.

I'm always open to criticism!

-Eclipse

(also sorry if I made him seem a bit like a weeb, I just really like the armor and weapon styles, no part of japanese culture is going to play a major role in this story.)


	2. Breakfast with a side of Nightmares

Chapter: 2

 **Cadence POV:**

As I stand outside Owen's door to get him for breakfast. I couldn't help but think about the memories I got from him yesterday. He may not have shown it, but I can tell he's hurting emotionally. No one can adapt that fast to leaving an entire family, an entire life behind. Then there is his blood oath. To an immortal of all beings. I'm still trying to understand why he did that, but I suppose it was his decision to swear himself to auntie. He was right about me now technically being his big sister as I had seen basically his entire life as if I had been there. I had always wanted a sibling but it never ended up happening or ever will. So I may have gotten ahead of myself with wanting him to call me his sister. I was pulled out of my pondering by aunt Luna coming in my direction. She looked rather bothered about something

"Auntie Luna what wrong?" I ask a bit concerned. She passed me to open Owen's door

"He is having a nightmare," she said rather hurriedly as she opened the door. I instantly go in after her. A nightmare? What could he be having a nightmare about? my train of thought stops when I see him tossing and turning in the bed muttering something. Luna quickly goes to one side of the bed while I go to the other. I start to shake him

"Owen. Owen! Wake up!" I say trying to wake him up. He suddenly sits straight up tears going down his face. He then curls his knees to his chest while mumbling 'I didn't want to, I didn't want to.' Luna looks over to me with a sad look in her eye. She motions her head toward him. I nod. "Owen," I say softly while putting a hoof on his shoulder. He jumps and looks to me

"Cadence?" He seems to say as if to assure himself. I nod. He proceeds to hug me. I hug him back

* * *

 **Luna's POV:**

As Cadence calms Owen down I can't help but think of the nightmare that put him in that state. To carry a fear like that. Then to have his nightmares bring that fear to life. I can only think how often he has had that specific nightmare.I notice he has calmed down considerably as he looks over to me. I sensed some underlying mental trauma but that will have to wait.

* * *

 **Owen's POV:**

As I look over to Luna after my slight breakdown because of that nightmare. Normally that nightmare wouldn't have bothered me but, this time it just felt so… _real_. It felt like I was actually there. That I was… was… no, I don't want to even think about it. Unfortunately, it's all I can think about. If you wondering what I'm freaking out about it's the fact that I just had a nightmare about killing. no. slaughtering my entire family with no control over my actions. Yeah, that's my normal nightmare. Sometimes they're worse, but most of the time I don't dream. I wipe the rest of the tears from my face.

"I'm fine now," I say reassuringly, to them or to myself I don't know. They both seem to accept that for now. "*Ahem* I don't mean to sound indifferent to what just happened but Luna I can understand, but what did you come for Cadence?" I ask her.

"I came to get you for breakfast that's when auntie came hurrying down the hall saying that you were having a nightmare." She explained. I turn to Luna

"Did you see what was in my nightmare?" I asked wanting to know if she had seen that horror. She nodded

"It was horrible to see you slaughtering your own ki-" Luna starts

"Family. that was my family," I cut in softly. Rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from my eyes. "I had no control of my actions as always, but this time it felt… it felt. _Real_. like I was actually there doing that" I continue. When I say that Luna gains this look of sympathy

"I too know what it's like attacking family without being in control," Luna admits. I know she is referring to when she was Nightmare Moon.

"Hey, wanna hear a joke?" I say trying to lighten the mood of the rather depressed room.

"Umm, sure?" She says a bit confused

"What do you call a bear with no teeth." I begin

"I don't know. What?"

"A gummy bear." I finish. They groaned then laughed at that "don't worry I have more"

I told a few more bad jokes. I got them laughing pretty hard at some of them. Apparently, we had taken so long that Celestia had started wondering where we were because she had also joined us in the room as I said "What did the skeleton tile their roof with? " I ask not expecting a response as they are still laughing so I continue "SHIN-gles." I couldn't help but laugh with them. But I hear a new laugh this time. I look over and see Celestia is standing in the doorway laughing at my horrible pun/joke.

"Owen I don't know where you got some of those but they are bad, but very funny," Cadence says through her laughs

"Thank you I try, but we have someone else with us," I say motioning towards Celestia. They both look over

"I was simply wondering what was taking you so long." She says walking further into the room

"It's nothing to worry about. Let's go get food shall we?" I say getting out of bed dressed in my clothes from last night which is some black sweatpants and a comfortable white t-shirt. I feel some weight in my pockets. I feel around. I can feel my phone, a container of sword oil, a whetstone, a cotton cloth, my switchblade, my wallet, a mechanical pencil, and my keys, not that I need my keys anymore. "Actually. You three go on ahead I'll be there shortly."

"Alright, we will see you in the dining hall," Luna says as they leave and shut the door. I take out my phone and start to listen to my music

(Play _State Of My Head - Shinedown_ )

As I start quietly singing along. I set my phone on the nightstand and grab my sword unsheathing it to see if I need to oil it. I don't, so I resheath it. I empty my pockets on the desk. I put my switchblade and my wallet back in my pocket. I start getting dressed back in my armor. I had just put my sword on my waist when I hear the door open and Cadence walked in "Yes?" I asked. wondering why she was back. I go and turn off the music.

"I forgot that you might not know your way to the dining room so I came to see if you did." She said. Good thing she did I totally forgot my way to the dining room

"Yeah, I forgot about that. Thanks otherwise I might have gotten lost." I chuckle rubbing the back of my neck. I tie my helmet to my waist. "Well onward to breakfast I guess." I grab my phone and work it into my pocket. As we are walking to breakfast

"What was that small black box that was playing music?" Cadence asks. me I pull out my phone and show her. that's right they don't have phones here I forgot about that

"This is my phone. It can do multiple things I mostly just use it to play music." I explain to her and show her some of the features. She nods wanting to ask more but we arrive at the dining room for breakfast. I open the door and allow Cadence to go in first. I see Luna and Celestia seated at the table already. "Sorry, that took awhile." I apologized sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"It's quite alright." Is Celestia's response

"Well, what's for breakfast?" I ask sitting down next to her and Cadence sits down on my right

"We were waiting for you to get started actually," Celestia tells me. I didn't expect them to wait for me.

"You didn't have to wait for me," I say. After that, we settle into comfortable chatter for the remainder of breakfast. nothing really interesting happened except for that night. I'm walking to my room after I already had said goodnight to everyone. As I'm about to open the door to my room I hear what sounds like scraping behind it I peek inside and see a cloaked figure. I put my helmet on, place my left hand on my sword sheath, and place my right on the handle itself. I burst into the room the cloaked figure turns and throws some knives at me. They bound harmlessly off of my chest armor. They take a dagger and go for my head. I duck then draw and slash with my sword. They back up enough to where my sword only catches their cloak. The cloak tears away revealing a dark-colored griffin. They start for the balcony window. I was closer so I slam it shut. They claw at my face with their talons. They claw my right cheek leaving three long red valleys across it. The force causes my helmet to tumble off because I didn't secure the straps. I go for an upwards vertical swing then I step forward and do a downward diagonal slash. They push away on the upward but the downward catches their wing and almost cuts the wing in half. They screech in pain and tackle me to the ground holding my arms down. I go for a hope that my opponent is male and knee between the hind legs. I lucked out as they fall to the side in agonizing pain. I stand up quickly and hold my sword to their throat.

"Don't move!" I say threateningly. They go still but I don't drop my guard. The door slams open. That distracts me for a split second. They shove my blade aside and go for the door. I see Cadence in the doorway. I don't think I just act. In one swift motion I cut their back left leg off with a right sideways slice and finish with a downward slice with the sound of cutting flesh, I decapitate the griffin. There is a deafening silence as the head falls to the floor with a wet thump. I flick the blood off of my sword and sheath it

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I say blankly trying to wrap my head around what just happened. Cadence is standing there in shock staring at the headless body as the red blood seeps across the floor. I usher her out into the hallway. She looks like she's about to say something but turns green and vomits. I kneel down and hold her mane out of the way and rub circles on her back comfortingly. When she stops she turns to me. her eyes widen as she looks at my right side. I look and see the dagger wedged deep in a gap in my armor. Then I register the pain as the adrenaline wears off. I fall to my side

"Owen!" she shouts crouching down next to me as I pull out the dagger

"I'm fine. It's just a little pain" I say through gritted teeth as I go up on one knee holding the wound with one hand as blood flows out. My vision goes to black as I lose consciousness due to the shock from the wound.

* * *

if you liked it please follow it and give a review.

if you have a question on anything related to the story PM me.

I'm always open to criticism!

-Eclipse


	3. Flashbacks and Revelations

Hello, Eclipse here, sorry for the delay in another chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and read my story. with that said. enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

 _*flashback*_

 _I was walking home from school and I take a shortcut I usually take through an alley_

 _"Well look at this guys, it's the weeb." I hear a sarcastic voice whose owner grates on my nerves. I turn around and sure enough, there's George one of the more infamous bully's at my school and his group, or as what one of my friends like to call them 'George's little gaggle of fucktards'._

 _"Is there a reason you are calling me that?" I asked politely only slightly confused at why he did so._

 _"Yeah I know you follow that stupid samurai bullshit," he tells me with a sneer as he walks a bit closer_

 _"I don't see why you think it stupid. Out of the norm, yes. but I don't see why it's stupid." I respond, honestly confused at why he's so hostile_ _about it. He is about a foot in front of me and his body language is very tense._

 _"Those swords of yours must cost a pretty penny. You wouldn't mind sharing that around would_ you, _" he says in a tone that leaves nothing to the imagination of his intention._

 _"Yes, I would mind, if merely because that you think that I would simply roll over like a_ _dog," I say_ keeping _a neutral tone. Taking my hands out of my pockets and keeping in mind the sheath I have_ _sewn into my jacket for my tantō._

 _"I'll say this in a way I'm sure you'll understand." He says before taking out and flicking open a switchblade "Give me your fucking wallet or I'll fucking cut you." He says trying to sound intimidating. I'm not impressed._

 _"I have much better things to be spending my time on than a wannabe thug that can't even hold a knife right," I say with a flat look trying to sound as condescending as possible. He looks furious at that and rushes me with a stab so telegraphed I could have dodged it last week. I step to the side and grab his wrist and jerk it down with enough force to snap his thumb tendon. He goes to the ground screaming in pain._

 _One of his buddies_ _rushes at me with a hunting knife. That's when I pull the tantō out of my jacket. I use the sleeve of my jacket to grab the blade of the hunting knife since my jacket is pretty thick, and I make a cut across his knuckles causing him to let go of the knife and stumble back holding his bleeding hand. I let it clatter to the ground. I jolt forward at a sudden pressure on my back. I blindly stab_ _behind me as I turn around. I find my blade embedded in George's chest. he tried to stab me in the back, but lucky for me I wear a stab resistant vest under my jacket. He stares at the blade in his chest with wide eyes. He looks up to me and makes some choking sounds then he falls to the side and goes limp. I hear the sounds of running behind me. I turn around and see that his group had run off._

 _*end flashback*_

When I had looked back into George's blank dead eyes the scene fades to black. I wake up breathing heavily and I hear a gasp beside me as I'm wrapped in a hug which aggravates my wound. I groan in pain.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Cadence apologizes pulling back from the hug.

"No it's fine" I rasp out. Why do I feel so weak? Another question to add to the pile, I suppose. "How long was I out?" I ask. Grabbing a glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed and take a sip.

"Three days." she sighed out. She looked like she wanted to tell me something else. I decided not to press about it.

"Three days?" I mumble in slight shock. She nods in confirmation. I sit back with a sigh. "What happened after I collapsed?"

"After you collapsed auntie came with a group of guards, and from checking the… _Remains_... Of the assassin. they were on a mission to assassinate auntie Luna. you just happened to get in the way as the room was technically supposed to be empty." Cadence explained. I was concerned when she turned green when she said _remains_.

"I'm still sorry about that," I said softly. She shakes her head

"It's fine, you probably saved my life, and auntie Luna's," she said to me. I was about to ask something but Celestia and Luna came in, their visage grim. They brighten slightly when they see I'm awake. Celestia trots over.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asks me with a concerned look upon her face. I shuffle a little on the bed to get into a more comfortable position.

"Other than my dry mouth, some pain where I got stabbed, and a general feeling of muscle ache and lethargy, I feel fine," I tell her, then I realize everything that I just said, "so I guess I'm not fine." I sighed. I hate feeling useless. Luna comes over to Celestia and whispers something in her ear. Celestia nods with a frown. I have a gut feeling I'm not going to like where this is going.

"Would you like the good news or the bad first," Luna says with the same frown on her face. At this, I get nervous, more so than I already was.

"Good?" I say unsurely. She sighs

"The good news is that your wound is healing nicely, as well as the scratch on your face, but there is scarring," She tells me. _That's_ the good news?

"And the bad," I say meekly. I hated how weak I sounded when I said that. She continued with.

"The assassins claws and knives were covered in poison," I felt a rock drop into my gut when she said that. If that wasn't enough. To quote Billy Mays 'But wait, there's more.'

"But the poison is incurable by known means, It will make its way through your body shutting down organs as it goes" she finishes sadly lowering her head. The dread I felt from hearing that is impossible to describe in words. All the questions I had before came to a halt. Only one question remained.

"How long," I asked in a low quiet tone.

"About four days and that is only because we used the strongest healing spell we could." She said before placing a hoof on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I mumble out in shock. I look up at their worried faces "Could I have some space to think please?" I ask numbly. The three of them nod and leave the room. Why is life unfair. I was ripped from my dimension, I can't see my family in anyway shape or form, and now I'm poisoned with an incurable poison that kills me in a week causing organ failure as it goes. Fucking wonderful. Now that I actually have time to think about why I pledged myself to Celestia. It wasn't just because I fucking felt like it. Ah, I know why. I wanted purpose and also the shock of suddenly being thrust into another world.

It felt like a dream that I could wake up from at any time, but reality just gave me a swift kick in the ass for those thoughts of it being a dream. It's only been two days, technically five, and I'm already dying, just my luck. And now I have four days to find a way home to say goodbye. I hope it's enough time. I chuckle ruefully at that. If- _When_ I find my way back I can just Imagine how worried they are about where I've been, and I'm going to pop back like

 _'Hi everyone I just came back from a supposed fictional universe, I pledged myself to their princess, I now have another sister, I got stabbed by a griffon, and I'm dying from an incurable poison. so how was your week?'_ I can't help but laugh harder at the faces I imagine them making. my morbid sense of humor is showing again. I get up from the bed very slowly. Fuck, I can barely lift myself up. I see my armor in the corner along with my sheathed katana. At least I'm still dressed from the waist down. I take the covers off and slowly stand up. I make my way over and I see in the same pile, my blood-stained shirt, or it _was_ bloodstained at one point because my white shirt is now pink. Meh, I've worn worse. I hobble my way over to my shirt. Is this what Joker felt like in Mass Effect? I'll have to give the smart-ass more credit for his perseverance. The muscles in my legs are screaming in agony. It now even feels like my bones hurt.

 _Wait._ a liquid poison that makes my bones hurt. _Goddammit,_ why did I have to have that thought. Despite how bad it is I chuckle anyway. Heh, _bone hurting juice._ Fucking dammit. I make it over to my shirt and somehow get it on, despite my bodies best attempt to stop that. I now limp my way over to my sword, I grab it and start using it as a walking stick. After a few more agonizing steps I get to the door. When I open it I see the surprised faces of Celestia, Luna, and Cadence.

"What are you doing walking around?" Cadence says in a concerned scolding voice.

"Getting out of this hospital room," I grunt, leaning against the doorway.

"And you think that a good idea after what you just went through," she said using the same tone

"Nope." I drawl, making a popping sound at the p. "But if I only have four days, there's something I need to look for," I pause to look over to Celestia "If you would allow me I would like to look through Starswirl's archives for dimension traveling spells unless you know of any off-hand." she gains a thoughtful look

"It has been quite some time since I've last looked through those scrolls and the ones that I do know of are not complete, as the casters have never returned," Celestia responded, taking a grim tone at the end. "And I assume the reason for asking is because you wish to see your family again before you pass." She questions with a saddened look. I simply nod. My legs suddenly decide to buckle from underneath me, but before I hit the ground Cadence catches me

"Thanks," I said to Cadence whom nods. Alright now comes the hard part, I, _ugh_ , have to ask for favors. I _hate_ asking for favors. From _anyone_. I just hope I'm not going to be an inconvenience more so than I already am. Luna notices the look on my face

"What is wrong, are you feeling any harsh pain?" she asks. I shake my head and sigh

"No, it just." I sigh again heavily looking at the floor. "I have a favor to ask."

"That is all?" Luna says with a raised brow.

"I hate asking this but, I need someone to carry my armor to the room I'm staying in." I say with a sour look on my face "as well as some help to the archives. If I'm allowed." I mumble looking to Celestia for permission.

"You have my permission to look through the archives, not that I would have denied you access in the first place." She tells me. "As for your armor." Celestia's horn lights up for a split second and then it stops "you will find your armor in your room." she gives me a small smile. Right, I had forgotten teleportation is a thing.

"Thanks," I say quietly.

"We do not mean to be rude when we say this but we have to return to our duties," Luna says to Celestia. with an apologetic face directed at me.

"Unfortunately," Celestia sighs

"Don't stop on my account. Go, you have a country to run." I say shaking my head at why they think they need to apologize. They both say their goodbyes and teleport off to do whatever it is that they need to do. I look back over to Cadence whom I'm still leaning on. "Could you take me to the Archives please," I ask

"Sure, It's no problem." She says with a smile. My vision warps and I feel a bit tingly. suddenly we are in a room filled with scrolls, books, and other various odds and ends.

"Here we are, would you like some help? I have no pressing matters for tonight," she tells me, I was about to say that I could do it myself I took a full look at the amount of stuff I would need to sort through. It was daunting, to say the least.

"I would appreciate it, thanks," I say with a tired smile.

"It's no problem at all." She smiles back. And so we set upon the task of finding me a way home, no matter how brief it might end up being.

 **Cadence POV:**

After about a half-hour of us sitting next to each other looking through various books and scrolls, Owen asks me something

"Cadence." He says looking up from a scroll and over to me. I look up from the book I am currently reading through.

"Yes?" I ask curiously.

"Why has everyone been so nice to me?" He asks with a look on his face that I can't quite place. "You've all have known me for only two days at most, and yet it's like we've been friends for a few months, why is that?" He continues. I recall some of the things that were shared with me when I looked through his memories. And something I noticed is human friendships are different than pony friendships. And I tell him that.

"I believe it's simply a difference in culture," I answer him. And continue with "In my case, it also helps that you allowed me to look through your memories, so I would find it hard to not empathize with you." He nods at that

"Understandable, but still, you guys are princesses. I'm just some random creature that showed up out of a portal. In the throne room no less. I'm just surprised at how welcomed I am." he mutters shaking his head.

"Equestria is a very peaceful place and has been for a very long time, but I could see where you could have your doubts," I answer, and I have my own question to ask. "Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

"It's just," He sighed, then laid back putting his hands behind his head and he stared at the ceiling. "I'm just so used to slow progressing friendships, regardless of who they're with." I simply hum at what he said. As I said I can understand where this is coming from. "Why did you decide to adopt me as a little brother anyway?" He asks after a moment of silence.

"I have honestly always wanted a sibling," I tell him laying down myself. He looks over to me.

"Really?" He said shifting to lean on his side facing me, his head propped up on his hand

"Yeah, I'm sorry if it seemed a little quick for me to be asking that from you," I say with a bit of embarrassment. My ears flattening

"Actually I'm fine with it, I was just curious," he said shifting back to laying down. I look at him surprised. "I've always wanted an older sibling," he mumbles out.

"How come?" I ask curiously.

"I've had a couple friends that have older siblings and I couldn't help but wonder what an older brother or sister would be like," He answered sitting back up and grabbing the scroll he was reading before,

"My thoughts were the same, but for having a younger brother or sister," I tell him. He hums interestedly. A question pops into my head. "If you don't mind me asking, what are your brothers and sister like?" When I ask this he stops for a moment and then sets the scroll down again, he shuffles to the right to face me with a small smile on his face.

"Well there Ben, Ethan, and Rose respectively. Let's see, Ben is... hyper to say the least." He smiles. "He has some trouble focusing on things so I have to help him with that bit, not that I mind. Him along with Ethan, like to play games with me. But he can get overstimulated and I'll have to calm him down. He likes to learn things and will usually come to me if I'm there if he needs help with something. He like to go outside and run around. Otherwise he's just a loud ball of energy." He chuckles, I smile at that. "Ethan is almost the polar opposite of Ben. he's quiet and somewhat shy, but he will still come to me if he need help with something. He has problems with listening to rules and I've has to punish him a few times when I've watched them while mom had to work. If there's anything he like to do it's watch movies and play games, I think he takes those bits from me. Otherwise he's a pretty quiet kid, unless Ben is involved." he finished with a laugh. "And then there's Rose she's the youngest, but the most self-reliant one, I didn't mention it earlier but they live with their dad in the same town that mom lives where I live with my dad in a town that's an hour away, so I'm not able to visit them all that often." I stop him for a second

"What do you mean _their_ dad?" I ask confused. He then looks like he realizes something.

"Oh. sorry, I forgot to mention that their half-siblings, but that doesn't matter to me." He shrugs "It's not going to cause me to treat them any different," it make me happy that he thinks like that. "Anyway, Rose had to deal with three older brothers growing up so she can sometimes be the furthest thing from girly you can get, I think the only reason she's not a complete tomboy is because of how often they go to visit mom. She's pretty quiet as well, but I think that mostly to do with Ben and Ethan doing their own thing and she gets left alone. Well, unless I'm there, then we both read books just enjoying the quiet together. When it comes to books she can't get enough of them, there are a few times where I've had to use both her and my library cards to get all the books she wanted to check out." he laughs, I laugh as well, as it reminds me of Twilight. "Yeah I don't doubt Rose is going to become a very smart person," he finishes with pride.

"It sounds like you love them very much," I giggled.

"There is nothing more important than family," he tells me with a smile.

"Agreed," I nod. we both resettle and go back to our respective searching. I just hope I can help as much as I think I can.

After several hours and dinner which Auntie Celestia was nice enough to bring to us, I am Interrupted by Owen again, but not In the way that you'd think. I was reading a passage when-

 _*snore*_

Yeah, that. I look over and see him asleep with the book he was reading at his side. I giggle at his sleeping face as he just looks so peaceful. I should get him to bed so he doesn't wake up on the floor. I put the books and scrolls we have yet to go through into a pile and levitate him onto my back and also grab his sword. I trot my way to his room only being interrupted by Auntie Luna on her way to her room.

"How is he?" she asks with a concerned voice when she sees his sleeping form on my back.

"He's doing well. Given the circumstances." I frown at the last bit. She frowns as well

"I suppose that is all we can ask for at the moment." she sighs. I walk closer and put a hoof on her shoulder

"I believe that we will find a way to cure him, we just have to hold out hope that everything will be fine." I say giving a small smile and getting one in return. We hug for a moment and say goodnight before continuing on our respective ways. I get to his room and put him in his bed covering him in the blanket, he stirs only slightly.

"Goodnight Owen," I tell him setting his sword on his nightstand. Just as I start for the door I hear softly behind me.

"Goodnight Cadence," I smile when I hear him say that. I walk out and quietly close the door behind me. I walk to my room close by and climb into my own bed and fall asleep.

* * *

if you liked it please follow it and give a review.

if you have a question on anything related to the story PM me.

I'm always open to criticism!

-Eclipse


End file.
